


Bear

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gift Work, Video, but i tried, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Sweet Bear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheaNishimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/gifts).



> I hope you like it Thea


End file.
